


The Mile High Club

by Tommyboy



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Livejournal Smut100 community<br/>Disclaimer: This is just fiction; this has nothing remotely in showing the real lives of the presenter of the show Top Gear.  Any Real Person Fiction is purely fictional and will be regarded as such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mile High Club

On their way to Iraq, on a Russian military plane, James found himself leaning back over the back of his convertible. His jeans open, pushed down to his knees along with his underwear only to have his mate giving him a marvelous blowjob. Richard was on his knees, while Jeremy held him down as Richard’s mouth and tongue did lewd things to his cock making him want to come but being held back to be tortured further.

Then Jeremy kissed him deep, while he shoot his load down Richard’s throat, warning him there was more to come on this trip.


End file.
